Sexual Tension LOL
by Coiled-Relic
Summary: Okay, so... Maka and Soul start dating after a certian "EVENT". But they havent had sex. They keep coming close, but are becoming frusrtrated. Will the gang help push them together? Even IF its in public? i will update and finish soon.
1. Chapter 1

What an awful, unbearable two days of pure sexual tension.

Their first kiss is what started it all.

Maka and Soul sat the way they usually did when watching a movie- Soul sat up with his arm draped over, allowing Maka to lean into him. They had been partners for four years, since they were about twelve, so the closeness wasn't awkward anymore. It just felt right.

They had only made it and hour the movie, laughing at every serious moment in the movie. They somehow found this movie hilarious….

Neither of them knew how it had happened, but Maka found herself staring into Soul's tainted red eyes. The first thing she noticed was his hot breath teasing her lips. Maka let herself whimper, but immediately regretted it when a smirk grew on Soul's face.

"Is this the part," Soul began, an awful idea brewing in his head. "where I'm supposed to kiss you?" Maka sighed, never looking from his eyes. They had her trapped. "Is this the part… Where I let you kiss me?" Soul was surprised by her response, finally feeling a little nervous. Not like that was going to stop him.

He lowered his head and their lips gently brushed together, sparks flying between them. It wasn't long before the second kiss took place. This time, Maka turned her head so their mouths could lock onto one another. She found her arms snaking around his neck, pulling him down and onto her. They awkwardly rolled onto the floor, but when they landed it became easier to move.

Maka occupied herself with straddling Soul, letting him ruffle his hands through her hair. Realizing that she wasn't breathing, Maka panicked and pulled away from Soul. He too, was gasping for breath, but before either of them had caught enough breath, Soul pulled Maka back down by her pigtails. It hurt, but she wasn't complaining.

"Mph!" She exclaimed as Soul's eager tongue entered her mouth. Maka accepted it with her own, enjoying the new feeling rushing through her body, and settling in her crotch. (LOL)

"M-maka… Wait!" Soul grunted, using all of his strength to push Maka away from him. "Let's wait, okay?" Whimpering, Maka stood and brushed herself off. "Okay." She croaked, obviously not too happy.

AND SO, THE MOST HORRID TWO DAYS OF THEIR LIVES BEGAN!

**MONDAY**

Maka stood sadly over the stove, trying to figure out where she stood with Soul. Were they just going to forget about it? Pretend it had never happened? Or were they a couple? She really couldn't tell, but Maka didn't want yesterday to be the last time something like that happened with Soul.

"Hey." Maka jumped when she heard his voice, burning her finger on the frying pan. "Dammit!" She cried, putting her burn in her mouth. It helped a little, but it hurt like hell. "Flat chested AND clumsy!" Soul teased, walking over to her. He reached out cautiously, taking her hand and placing the injured finger into HIS mouth. Maka could feel the intense blush burning on her face, screaming for attention.

"What's with that look?" Soul laughed, bringing his face close to hers. "Do you want me to kiss you again?"

"Sh-shut up!" Maka cried, just before pulling him by his collar to her lips. Soul moved his lips to hers, gently taking her hips. As the long minutes passed of just kissing, Soul grip grew tighter. And tighter. And…. Tighter. Then, when he couldn't stand it anymore, Soul lifted Maka onto the counter. His hands began to run down her long legs that helplessly dangled from the counter, leaving her skin burning with pleasure from where he had touched her.

"Soul…" Maka whispered into his ear, panting heavily. He took this as a sign to continue. "SOUL! FIRE!"

With a single motion, Soul flew backwards with confusion. Maka jumped from the counter, and leaned over the stove to turn it off. The smell of burnt eggs resided in the air, signaling that the moment was officially ruined.

Soul sighed. "Uh. I think we have plans with the gang today, right?" Oh that's right… Maka thought, remembering that they would be chilling with their friends most of the summer. "Let's get ready." He finished, before retreating to his room.

This really sucked.

The bike ride to the basketball court was weird, as well. Maka held onto Soul tightly, as he cursed under his breath about her decision to wear shorts today. Teasing him wasn't the best thing to do. When they arrived, Maka leaped off the bike before it even fully stopped.

Every one else was there, doing something. Kidd sat on the bench with Patty, tweaking her eyebrows to perfection. Liz and Tsubaki were chatting, watching Blackstar do push-ups.

Soul and Maka were slightly disappointed that Crona wasn't there. He had left Death City when he turned eighteen.

"OH MY DEATH!" Liz exclaimed as soon as she saw them approaching. "You guys finally got together? Are you a couple?" She asked.

Maka face palmed. "Can you really tell that easily?" Soul said, letting his jaw drop a little. Tsubaki joined them, nodding at Soul. "I can see it too. You two seem a lot… Happier?" She stabbed in the dark, searching for the right word.

"No, no…" Liz said. "They just seem… Tense!" She figured, slamming her fist into the palm of her hand. By then, everybody had circled around.

"OHHH!"Blackstar yelled. "YOU GUYS HAVENT HAD SEX YET?" It didn't take long before a thick book found its way into his skull. As he lay bleeding on the ground, Kidd nodded. "Yea, he must be right."

Patty clapped her hands together. "You guy really need it! HHAHAHAHAHA Its written on your face!" Liz and Tsubaki began giggling, watching as Soul and Maka's expressions darkened. They both were trying to think of a lie or comeback, but all they managed to say was, "Shut up…"

And with that, I was confirmed!

**TUESDAY**

Soul opened his eyes to a familiar room. With a loud yawn, he sat up and stretched his arms in the air. Lazily, he rolled over and fell of the bed. "UGGGHHH!" He yelled, bringing himself to his feet. "I swear, If Maka's not wearing jeans today, I'm going to fuck the hell out of her."

"Oh you Perv!" A small voice rang out. Soul glared down at his feet to find a tiny purple cat snuggling up to him. "Do you have condoms? NYA?"  
"That, is none of your business… and NO I don't." He sighed. "So shut up. It wont be happening anyways."

Balir purred ever so slightly. "Check your top drawer!" She mewed just before leaving. Oh yea, that's where she kept hers. Soul rolled his eyes, figuring he could at least TRY to show some restraint. With his final decision, Soul slid his clothing on and left his room.

She was wearing a FUCKING SKIRT. When Soul emerged from his room, he not only discovered THAT, but that she was reading with her legs propped upwards on the sofa, leaving it very easy to see her panties. Which were pretty damn tiny, and covered in strawberries.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Soul asked, catching her attention. Maka stared a him for a second, before realizing what he meant. "oh. OH!" She shot upward and nearly flew off the sofa, earning a first class laugh from Soul. "Sorry…" She croaked, standing up and letting her hair hide her blush.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever." He said, making it obvious she was forgiven. Maka nodded, but then looked up to ask him something. "W." She started, but stopped. "Why don't we just do it?"

Soul nearly choked. "Well… I don't know." He answered honestly. "I didn't think you were so voluntary to this kind of thing, Miss Albarn."

"Shut your face." She sneered. "So what if want to? I love you, don't I?" Too soon. Soul was so surprised at the word he just looked away. He loved her too, but neither of them had said it until now. "Sorry…" Maka whispered.

"NO!" Soul yelled. "I love you too! I just…" Another abrupt stop. Why did things have to be so awkward now? Did they both need sex s badly that everything was getting messed up?

"Lets do it. Right now." Maka suggested. Soul didn't even need to answer, he just pounced on her. "Ah! Geez soul, you horn dog!" Maka laughed just before kissing him.

"Yea, you horn dog!" Blair interrupted. "Don't stop on my account!"

They stayed in their own rooms the rest of the day.

Cock blocked by a fucking cat. -_-

**WEDSDAY(VICTORY DAY!)**

"Soul!" Maka called down the hallway. "Tsubaki just called. The movies going to start soon!"

"Oi, Im coming woman." He called back, sliding his arm into his trademark jacket. "Let's go, I'm ready." Maka and Soul rushed out the door and down the stairs, almost tripping at least four times. "Help me on the bike so we can go faster." Maka said, shooting a glance at Soul. He nodded, and took her by the sides, lifting her over the side of the bike. Then he froze. Hands on hips. Mouth on neck. "Soul!" Maka whined. "Not now!"

Soul let go, trying not to laugh. "Take a joke, Maka." Both partners giggling dumbly, they took off down the street. The movie theater was just around the corner, so it was only a moment before they arrived. Tsubaki and blackstar stood in the doorway, waving and calling them over. "blackstar, text liz and tell her that the operation has started…"

**I will make a chapter two soon! I will also update Candles as well. LOTS OF LEMOMS COMING YOUR WAY! Please review3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, you guys. Right where we left off: Too much sexual tension between our favorite duo! Their friends want to help…. Whats going to happen now? XDDD LOL**

"What do you want?" Soul asked, watching Maka try to decide between an entire row of candy. "Maka. We. Will. Miss. The. Movie."

"Oh, uh…" Maka nodded at the small red box on the top shelf. "Pocky, please." The man behind the counter picked up the box of strawberry pocky, and Soul stared at Maka as she took the box and smiled at it. She loved strawberrys… She usually tasted like it too….

Pulling his mind from the gutter, Soul shook his head and met the tsubaki and blackstar in the theater. Obviously, he sat next to Maka. He wasn't really paying attention to those behind him, but he really should have been. Little did he know that Liz and Patty sat behind them, holding a box of insence sticks. Which also happened to be sexual mood enhancers. LOL

"What are we watching?" Maka leaned over so Tsubaki could hear her. Already, Maka was afraid she knew the answer when a thick fog appeared on the screen. Tsubaki gave her a devilish smile, mouthing the words Something Scary. Maka fell back into seat with a loud gasp.

"Whats wrong, Maka?" Soul asked, leaning to press his mouth to her ear. It sent a shudder through her body. "Tsubaki brought us to a scary movie, Soul…" Maka informed him, trying to sound calm. If Soul knew ANYTHING about Maka, it was that she could handle horror. Unless, they happened to be books.

"Its okay," He tried to calm her down, curing at Tsubaki in head. "Just lay in my chest." Maka nodded, and lamely slumped over into Soul's side, immediately feeling at home. He wrapped an arm around her, and covered her far ear so none of the loud sounds would scare her.

A little while passed, and things were going smoothly. Tsubaki and Blackstar were nearly asleep, showing no signs of fear whatsoever. Behind Soul and Maka, who were tightly snuggling, Liz and Patty began waving the scented sticks. Before it took effect, Soul looked down at Maka. "You smell really good." He told her, arching an eyebrow. "Is that you?"

Maka pulled from him a little, and he noticed she was crinkling her nose. "No, that's a new smell. It's nice, though." Patty and Liz held in intense urges of laughter. "But your strawberry breath smells amazing." Soul told Maka, suddenly wanting to taste her. Trying to control himself, he pathetically laughed.

Maka gave him a rare smirk, and planted her hands in his soft hair. She pulled him down to her lips, slowly stripping every small piece of self-control he had. Soul pulled away in a desperate gasp for air. "Uh, do you need to go to the bathroom? I need to go to the bathroom." He tried to put it simply.

Maka nodded, and they both stood and began making their way through the crowd, hand in hand. As they left, Tsubaki reached back to receive a well-deserved high five from the Thompson sisters.

Soul and Maka were thankful to the family bathroom right outside of their theater number. Soul lifted maka up against the door, using her back to push it open. It swung open surprisingly fast, causing them to lose balance and crash to the floor. Soul landed on Maka, and she let out a faint cry.

"S-sorry!" Soul yelped, lifting her up next to him, then turned around to lock the door. "I didn't mean to hurt you!" Maka giggled in surprise. "You didn't. I just don't like it when you stop kissing me."

Soul took a moment to process these words. He gave her a dumb smile before leaping back to her. She moaned into Soul's wet mouth, releasing the taste of strawberry into his mouth. "I fucking knew it." He slightly pulled away to say before he found joy buried in her neck. He bit her collarbone, earning a sweet cry from his meister. She blushed, but let Soul continue his ministrations on her neck. Maka allowed herself to be taken in his arms and sat up on the sink, even though it didn't make much sense to her.

"why am I up here?" She asked curiously, trying to momentarily distract herself from the wetness between her legs. Maka's eyes locked onto Souls, and his beautiful red orbs began to bore into hers. Maka bit her lip nervously, understanding that he had a plan. Kneeling, Soul took her by the knees separated her legs. "So I can do THIS." He answered.

"Wh-what?" Maka cried as soul placed a finger on her most intimate spot. "Awwww," He teased. "It feels like you were about to cream your pants."

"SHUT UP!" Maka whispered angrily. Soul laughed as he took the sides of her underwear and tugged them downwards. Maka shut her legs instantly, making Soul laugh again. "You're getting nervous now?" Pathetically, Maka nodded. "Unlike you, this is my first time." She croaked.

Soul gawked in surprise. "Unlike me?" He repeated. "I've never touched another girl. Not since I met you." Maka wasn't sure if this was true. "Blair?" She asked, bringing a goofy look on Souk's face.

"Hell no!" He chuckled. "She may be hot, but why would I even DARE with a much better lady like you right across the hall. And, I don't love Blair, do I?" Maka grinned, deciding to believe him. Before she could say something, Soul dove into her skirt.

"Ah!" She cried, Soul's tongue coming in contact with her sensitive flesh. "Ahhh… S-Soul?" Maka sounded like she was begging, but she wasn't sure what for. She could feel his toothy grin grow and the sharp edges of his teeth rubbing the outside of her pussy. Soul never let his tongue slow down, savoring the new taste. This did NOT taste like strawberrys. It tasted like MAKA. And he loved it.

Maka was to focused on her pleasure, and incredible embarrassment to notice her first orgasm riding on the line. Suddenly, she threw her head back and began to buck her hips, throwing Soul's mouth away, and making her fall into the sink before she could orgasm.

"Uhhgn…" She groaned, pulling her hair back behind her ears. Soul eyed her curiously. "Did you…?"

Maka shook her head. "Not yet… I fell away before I could…" Soul smiled at her. "Then that leaves it to me!" He announced. Maka rolled her eyes, but there was no way in hell she didn't want it. Soul's hands took her from under the shoulders, and he lifted her gently from the sink and onto the floor. He lay her down carefully, locking lips with hers once again. Maka tasted herself in his mouth, and pulled away to make a strange face. "Ick! Sorry!" Soul laughed. "I liked it!"

Maka giggled. "You like anything I put on your plate." She told him, as-a-matter-of-factly. Soul smirked at her, and she waited for his clever reply. "Will that be on the menu more often?"

"Oh, yeah." Maka reassured him, her fingers finding his zipper. She wrestled angrily with the small silver piece, yanking it downwards many times before finally giving up. Soul laughed and reached down to undo the pants. "Maka," He said cautiously. "Are you ready?" She bit her lip nervously, but nodded to him as he guided his swollen member to her entrence.

"Here goes nothing." With a deep breath, Soul slowly pushed into Maka. "Oh my death!" She gasped, her nails digging into his back. "Hurry and start moving!" She yelled, frustrated. Soul nodded, picking up her left leg and placing it on his hip. He slowly pulled out, and they both shared a gasp. A little faster, Soul pushed back in.

"Soul…" Maka cried, lifting her other leg up onto him as well. "Faster…" She whined, placing her head in the crook of Soul's neck. She lightly played with the distinctive bones on his neck, trying to hold in her shrieks as Soul's thrusts became faster and harder with each one.

Finally, Soul was pounding into Maka, the sweet 'Ahs' And 'Ughhhns' filling the bathroom air. Each moan grew louder than the one before, and each groan driving Soul to go faster. "I-I cant hold it much longer!" Soul groaned in her ear, hips never ceasing or slowing. Maka nodded, and began to try and mimic the same movments his hips were making.

Maka let out a scream, slapping her hand up to her mouth to try and mute the noise. She felt her insides burst, and she tightend on Soul. He cried and with one last buck of his sips, released his seed.

"M..maka…" He gasped, trying to find air for his lungs. The entire moment seemed so surreal, every tiny part of their bodys became weak with exhaustion.

Explaining this to their friends and the theater manager wouldn't be so easy.


End file.
